Ryan's Nitro Kart Adventure
Ryan's Nitro Kart Adventure is a new race film Summery When Ryan, Crash and the others get abducted by Emperor Velo the 27th, they were forced to race in the Galaxy Circuit in order to be back on Earth. The only thing in their way is the circuit comes with their freedom because of the reason if they refuse to race, Earth will be destroyed. Also Whiplash's former teacher Break Neck is involved in the race. Plot The aduction The film starts at Crash's house where Crash is sleeping. At the garage, Coco is working on the kart that will be used in a race. Crunch is exercising his arm and said that the diet to be "a joke" and Aku Aku informed that Crunch can loss weight then a light shines bright then Crash's house gets pulled out of the ground and fly up into the sky. At Ryan's clubhouse, Ryan is teaching the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings how to drive race karts. Sci-Ryan plays Crash Nitro Kart then suddenly a bright light shines causing Sci-Ryan to pause the game saying "What is this? Odette?" but Ryan told Sci-Ryan that Odette is somewhere else. Then Ryan's clubhouse rises up into the sky. At Human Pinkie Pie's house, the Rainbooms and Cody are having a slumber party and Cody plays a video game with Sunset when they all see a bright light. Cody asked Sunset if it's a light show but Sunset said no then Human Pinkie Pie's house gets pulled out of the ground and up into the sky. At the castle of Swan Lake in Odette's world, Rigby (EG) and his sister are having fun with Derek, his brother (Human Crash) and their daughter Alise are making a cart of LEGO then Human Crash and his mother (Queen Uberta) saw a bright light and Rigby (EG) puts on sunglasses then the castle gets pulled out and float up into the sky. At Red's house in Bird Island, Red (Angry Birds) is looking at photos of Ryan and Odette in his time in "Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds movie". Chuck (Angry Birds) and Bomb look at photos of Ryan and Odette as swans in "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess". The three birds look at their cars then Mighty Eagle comes for a visit then the 4 birds see a bright light. Red's house gets pulled out of the ground and float up into the sky with the mime bird saying "Oh my Gah. We're in for a rough ride.". At the LEGO Movie world, Matau and the Skylanders perform Everything Is Awesome while the Master Builders all dance. MetalBeard gives Matau a cart as a gift but then a bright light happens. Matau ask Emmet "What's that light?" Emmet shrugs then the Dog gets pulled out of Cloud Cuckooland and up into the sky. At Barbie's world, Jessica and her parents (Princess Graciella and Prince Can) looking for Mal and his master when a bright light comes up. Jessica thinks it's Crystal's doing, then Graciella's castle rises up to the sky. At Ryvine's castle, Ryvine and Makuta thinks of a plan to get Sunset to their side and make everyone adore them. Ryanlight asks Ryvine why Ryan is not afraid of Gaia Everfree and Ryvine says that Ryan is a techno-organic and orders him to go see if Twivine needs help then as soon as Ryanlight goes to Twivine, a bright light appears and Ryvine's castle gets lifted into the sky. In the NEXO Kights world, Rianna is reading a book about Gaia Everfree on the Vortrex and then Jazz Fairbrother comes in and then a bright light happens then the Vortrex gets lifted into the sky. At the Castle of Friendship in Equestria, Twilight and Thomas are having fun with King Chrystalize (who is the changeling version of Ryan from another timeline), Brian the Crocodile and the others when a bright light happens then Twilight's castle gets pulled out of the ground and up into the sky. At Ninjago, Sci-Rianna and her ghost ninja friend (Morranda) are making some go-carts when Sci-Ryan's Dalek friend (Ex-Terminator) arrive and a bright light happens. The Ninjas ship (The Destiny's Bounty) gets lifted up into the sky. At the Autobot base, Ratchet is working on some carts with Arcee who tells him her's is going to be the fastest around. The 12th Doctor says that there's a bright light outside and Ratchet checks the computers. The base then gets pulled into the sky without warning. At Mal's hideout, Rothbart is waiting for his chance to get revenge on Human Rigby. Then a bright light happens and the hideout gets pulled into the air. At Cortex's castle, Dr. Cortex is pacing around the floor thinking how can he defeat Crash and his friends and "conquer the world" and then a light happens and the castle gets pulled into the sky. At Tino's house, Sari and Tino are playing cards when a light appears and pulls into the sky. The same thing happens with Crystal Prep and a few other landmarks. Ryan comes out of his Clubhouse and finds out that he's in an coliseum and so are his friends and foes. Sci-Ryan saw his rival the Dalek Emperor (who is still in his Perdacon form after Ryanset did where Sunset left off) and Human Rigby saw Rothbart (who is his rival after he puts a spell on Odette) then a holographic version of Velo's head appears and he introduce himself as "Emperor Velo the 27th, ruler of the galaxy" and his subjects hunger for entertainment, Velo informs that word of their "racing prowess has reacted my glorious empire" and hopes Ryan and the others put on a good show. Sonata asks him what kind of show which Velo informs Sonata that winning the Galaxy Circuit will win Sonata and her friends their freedom and if for some reason if they refuse to race, Earth will be destroyed, to which everyone there gasps in horror. But, Velo said that he don't think it will come to that and asks "Do you accept my challenge?" and Ryan says yes. Then as the other decide to race, Ryan names the racing teams (Team Bandicoot, Team Cortex, Team Trance, Team Oxide, Team Friendship, Team India (who's leaders are two Indian engines named Rajiv and Ashima), Team Plunder, Team We Bare Bears, Team TMNT, Team Alphablocks, Team Rothbart, Team PJ Masks, Team Battlebot, Team Dark Stars and Team Rainbooms). Going to Terra/Sunset and Ryvine's chat The teams decided to do Velo's challenge. Velo told them that they will race across 4 world of his choosing and if they win each world's key, they'll earn the chance to race the Galactic Champion for their freedom. Trivia * * * * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Everything is Awesome * * * * * *I'm Full of Surprises * * * * Scenes *The aduction *Going to Terra/Sunset and Ryvine's chat *Meeting Terra's champion, Krunk * */Meeting Barin's champion, Nash * * *Meeting Fenomena's champion, Norm * * *Meeting Teknee's champion, Geary * * * * * *Post Credits: List of racing teams #Team Bandicoot #Team Cortex #Team Trance #Team Oxide #Team Friendship #Team India (leaders: Rajiv and Ashima) #Team Plunder #Team We Bare Bears #Team TMNT #Team Alphablocks #Team Rothbart #Team PJ Masks #Team Battlebot #Team Dark Stars #Team Rainbooms Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Racing Films Category:Crash Nitro Kart based films